Generally, a diagnosis method using gene analysis includes a patient sample collecting step, an RNA extracting step, a gene amplification step, an electrophoresis separation step, and a gene detecting and a distinguishing step. However, in the related art, since each step is performed by individual equipment or devices, expensive analysis devices and a large amount of samples are required. In addition, much time is consumed for analysis, the samples are highly likely to be contaminated during the analysis process, and rapid diagnosis on the spot is not available. To solve the above problems, an integrated gene analysis device using a microfluidic micro-chip has been recently developed. However, the existing integrated gene analysis has a complicated chip structure and requires metal-electrode patterning and a complicated design using a silicon/glass substrate, which results in high fabrication costs. Moreover, its operation is complex due to the need of external introduction pumps and a plurality of tube systems, the highly integrated chip driving device has low reproducibility, and the system has no automation function and also has a limit in reducing its size, which causes problems in diagnosis on the spot. Therefore, there are demanded further improvements.